Soulless Reputation
by KrossXXIII
Summary: Ichigo comes across both love and anger as he is determine to keep the world safe. The people he meets on his way either tried to keep him on track or take him off track.
1. Bed Time

**(I do not own any Bleach characters. I only wish to use them with permission.)**

**Chapter one: Bed Time**

It's almost completely dark outside, nothing is safe and everything is silent. The moon hides behind clouds to keep away from the sight of evil. I lay on my queen size bed that sat between two large windows. They were covered with a dark silky sheet. My eyes kept closing and opening. I can hear the pitter patter of the black and white cats walking around in my room. My cell vibrates but I ignore it. On my chest laid my soul reaper bear. I lightly sing, "Teddy bear. Teddy bear. I love you. You bring me wonder. You're so wonderful. Oh so amazing." The bear sat up on its own and says, "I sense a soul in fear my mistress." I rubbed his ears then nods. The bear opens its mouth and a pearl like bead is in its mouth. I took it out and placed it in mines. The bear's body falls and my soul reaper form comes out of the body. I was wearing a black and white robe with grey pastel designs on it. My body sat up on its own and places the bear on the bed. My body gets off the bed and walks over to the window. It opens the window and pointed at a large white beast that was running. I jumped out of the window and landed on a house that was just below mines. I jumped from roof top to roof top until I got closer to the soul and beast.

A young girl appears in front of the white beast and a young man. The girl shorter than him with long flowing hair. She held onto a sword as she pants. The boy taller than her, his hair short and orange. I jumped down to get a closer look at the other hunter. The big white beast laughs as he says, "No tiny reaper can destroy me."

[**Ichigo**: Wait a second! This is not how it starts!

**Writer**: Alright. Alright. Stop throwing a b***h fit already]


	2. Should have been Chapter One

**Chapter 2: Should have been Chapter One**

[ **Writer**: Sorry, I'm still kind of new to doing fan fics.

**Ichigo**: You better not screw me up!

**Writer**: Don't yell at me! One day you are going to be mute!

**Ichigo**: Just get the story started. I want to see Rukia.

**Writer**: Who is this Rukia you speak of?

**Ichigo**: # (*$*&^%*#( +*...! ]

Hollows are hunters that prey on souls that wonders. They go after soul reapers to get stronger. Some hollows aren't worth the fight because they are weak. They are easily destroyed in battle. At times they fight and eat each other. Growing stronger and changing forms. After consuming so many hollows and souls. They soon get a human body to fit their old hollow body. A young man whose destiny is to save the world is just a regular high school student. He stands tall with orange hair. He has his own motives. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He has a day full of things to do but never does everything that he is told to do. He will always try his best to keep a soul at ease.

Ichigo is on his way home from a long but short day of school. He wasn't alone. Orhime Inoue was walking along with him. Ever since they have first met Orihime liked Ichigo. She was scared to tell him because she felt that he would reject her. She was also tall and with orange brown hair. She is sweet and kind. A beauty queen of her own kind. Many guys like her and she rejects them all. After a while of them walking together, they went their separate ways. Orhime and Ichigo made it home safely. Ichigo's little sisters Karin and Yuzu greeted him at the door. Yuzu shorter than Ichigo and with light brown hair grabbed his hand. Yanking him to the dinner table. Karin followed behind them. She had black hair and she is also shorter than Ichigo. When Yuzu let go of his hand. Iishin kicked Ichigo from behind without warning. Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his back as he fell forward. Iishin is Ichigo's father. He has been giving Ichigo unexpected love taps at the most random times (hits). Yuzu and Karin stared at Ichigo as he stood up. Ichigo questions him, "What the hell was that for?" Ichigo got up and sat at the table, holding his back with his left hand. Iishin, Karin, and Yuzu joined him at the table.

They all ate at the table. Iishin broke the silence in the room by asking, "How was school Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo?" Yuzu gently smiles. All their eyes scanned the table slowly before they all look up at him. A long heavy sigh came from Ichigo. "_Boring as always. It's never going to change_." Iishin smile slowly turned into a slight frown. He stood up, grabbed his dishes, and washed them. Yuzu got up and took Ichigo's dishes with her's. She gently says, "Go wash up and get some rest." She ran over to Iishin's side. Ichigo goes up to his room and grab some clothes.

[**Ichigo**: Don't put all that in it!

**Writer**: You're really bossy. I'm the one who is writing the story!

**Ichigo**: That's because you're taking forever!

**Writer**: Fine then! Onto next chapter you big headed b *^%*#]

**Chapter..**

[**Ichigo**: Finish off the last chapter.]

After Ichigo grabs some clothes. He takes a very relaxing shower. He goes to bed after. An short amount of time goes by. He heard weird noises outside of his home. He gets off his bed and runs outside. He seen a huge white creature and freaks out. With a disgusted tone of voice he ask, "What are you?" A short girl with long flowing girl spots him from on top of his home. She jumps down next to him and says, "It's what we call an hollow. You're no regular human. Since you can see it."


	3. Where Did I leave Off Now?

**Chapter 3: Where Did I leave Off Now?**

[**Ichigo**: Don't play dumb with the readers!

**Writer**: I am so close to making you mute or even better old and bald.

**Ichigo**: If you do that then you have to rewrite the story. Knowing you, you are to lazy to even do that much.

**Writer**: sigh...]

The big white beast laughs as he says, "No tiny reaper can destroy me! After I finish off this puny reaper, I'll consume this human afterwards." He swings his hands at them. Without hesitating I jumped behind the boy and yanked him back from danger. The girl jumped back and glanced at me. It's hand went through the wall. The tiny girl announces, "For a reaper who lives here already. You're not doing your job right. That hollow should have been dead by now." I tilted my head slowly as I just stared at her. I replied gently, "I used to be a reaper. Who are you? I've never seen you before." The boy pushed me away from him as he stood up. He screams out, "What the hell! The wall is smashed in!" I stood up, then jumped to the top of a fence. The young girls says, "I've come to realize that you have no clue of what you are or anyone else here. So I will show you what you truly are. Even if you don't like it. You can't go back." Quickly pulling out her sword from the saya. She turns quickly and dashed towards him piercing his stomach with the blade of the sword. She slowly pulls out her blade from his stomach. She questions him, "What's your name?" He stumbles back as he replies, "Ichi... Ichigo"

[**Ichigo**: I dont remember it being like that!

**Writer**: Well that's how it goes. So, stop giving me a hard time!

**Ichigo**: I would if you would stop putting extra stuff in this story that doesn't belong!

**Writer**: That's it! I had enough of you loud mouth! ~Draws a zipper on Ichigo's mouth~]

Ichigo's body fell to the ground as he flew out of his body. He started to freak out when he saw his body on the ground. Ichigo waves his arms up and down as he screams. "_Shut up already. No one can hear you but us_." The hollow looks at her as frustration covers her face. She pounces at the hallow while holding her sword and swings the sword while she was mid-air. She lands on her feet gently and soundless. The hollow continues to laugh then stops as his skeleton like mask splits in half and separates from other slowly. He does a high pitch squeal as he vanished within the thin air that they breath in. Ichigo shocked and confused at the same time slowly fades back into his body. The girl turns and looks at him. Then introduces herself to him, "My name is Kisuki."

**[Writer: Holy sh*t! I forgot to feed Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: ~sitting next to the tv, deflated, and pathetic looking~**

**Writer: ~erases the zipper, then draws him mouth back onto his face and a bowl of rice on a platter.~ Eat up and enjoy Ichi-Chan**

**Ichigo: ~inflates while gasping for air.~ Were you trying to kill me!**

**Writer: Sorry...]**

As Ichigo is finally back in his body that is on the cold ground. He gets up and noticed that Kisuki is gone. He searches around and couldn't find the mysterious girl. He walked inside of his home, hoping it was all a dream. He went to his room and went back to bed. His home had no damage or kind of sign that something had occurred.


	4. First Day for Everything

**Chapter 4: First day for everything**

[**Ichigo**: It won't be the same for me...

**Writer**: Don't worry handsome. I'll make sure things go right for you.

**Ichigo**: What about Rukia?]

The sun is out and kids are in groups walking to school. Wearing their uniform of grey with a single red stripe and white shirt. (Well only the guys have to wear that. The girls uniform were a white shirt with a grey skirt.) Some classes were ready to start and some were just filling up with students. Yuzu and Karin were ahead of Ichigi while they walked to school. When they arrived to the school. Orhime run up to Ichigo saying, "There's new students attending this school! They start today." Her voice was light from her being shy because she was talking to Ichigo. Karin, Ichigo, and Yuzu were shocked about the news. They all went to their lockers and changed their shoes to their school shoes. Karin and Yuzu went to class quickly after. Orhime waited on Ichigo because they had the same class together. Ichigo glanced up at Orhime then grabbed his bookbag off the ground after he placed it there. He puts his shoes in the locker then closes it. Ichigo and Orhime walked side by side until they got to their class. Orhime rapidly walked to her seat as Ichigo kept his steady pace while making it to his seat that's next to the window.

[**Writer**: You'll see her soon. I promise.

**Ichigo**: I really hope so. I don't feel like fighting with you.

**Writer**: You stand no chance against me.]

The teacher walked into the classroom with two students right when Ichigo sits down. He recognize them both. The teacher ask them to introduce themselves to the class. The new student shyly says, "Hi, my name is Kisuki Kuchiki but you can call me Kiss." The other new student who was carrying a teddy bear lightly says, "Hello classmates. My name is Sol and this teddy bear is Hayate." Her smile wide and creepy like if she was possessed. The teacher points to the desk in front of Ichigo and says, "Kisuki that's your desk." Kisuki walked to her assigned desk that was in front of Ichigi. Afterwards the teacher points to the desk next to Orhime he gently says, "That's your assigned seat Sol." Sol skips to her desk while holding her teddy bear. They both sat down and stared at teacher, ready for him to start something boring. Sol looked at Orhime and smiled at her with interest. Before they all knew it class was over. Almost all the students quickly cleared their desk by putting their belongings in their bags. They got up and leave the room. Sol was in deep slumber to even noticed that class ended. Ichigo got up from the desk and stood next to Kisuki. He loudly announces, "You're the girl from last night!"

Sol opened her left eye and made a remark, "If you knew that, then why ask." He turns to Sol then points at her. Orhime asked him before he could say anything, "Have you met them before Ichigo?" When he turns to look at Kisuki, she was gone. He sighs then he finally answers Orhime's question, "I believe so." Sol got up from her desk, stretching her arms. The teddy bear sat up and yawned. Orhime picks up the teddy bear as she hugs it. Hayate says, "She's like a doll herself Sol. I want to stay with her." Orhime pulls him away from her as she stared at him. Ichigo questions Sol, "Did that bear just talk?" Sol laughed then tilts her head so she can see Ichigo at a side view. She replies, "Yes, Hayate is well alive like you and her." Sol seats on the desk as she continues to talk, "See the thing is, Hayate won't talk around normal humans. He only talks to soul reapers or people with special gifts." Orhime is analyzing Hayate. Orhime places him on her desk as she leaves the classroom. Ichigo walks up to Sol.

Ichigo shutters as he looks at Hayate. He kindly says while annoyance got to him, "Explain what happened last night with me." She hops off the desk and picks up Hayate. Placing him on her shoulder. She gives Ichigo a thumbs up then leaves the room. She says, "I'm not the one who should be explaining that to you. Let Kisuki explain that to you. You two will meet again anyways." She disappears in the hallway with a crowd of people.

[**Ichigo**: I never thought about that before

**Writer**: Thought about what?

**Ichigo**: On why I was meant to be a soul reaper

**Writer**: I wouldn't know. We can come up with many reason and many of them would be wrong]

Ichigo leaves the room disappointed and with no answers. Many theories wonders his mind as he walks to his locker. He changed his shoes then left the school. He didn't finish off the school day. Ichigo says to himself, "How could she tell that I could be one. What happened is I died instead of becoming this? I need to find out everything now." He walked at a faster pace as he goes through his thoughts the second time around. Without noticing he was at his home already. He goes inside the empty home and goes to his room. His eyes widen as he sees Kisuki sitting on his bed. She gives him a evil stare. "_You shouldn't go around announcing things like that. It will make you look crazy._" He turns around to see a girl shorter than him with dark hair. Kisuki says, "Rukia you're not supposed to be here. I got this all under control." Rukia vanishes. He grinded his teeth together due to anger.

[**Ichigo**: RUKIA! You said that you!

**Writer**: Stop yelling. I know what I had said!

**Ichigo**: &*$) *$&#*$)$*$!

**Writer**: That's it! ~grabs the pencil and puts the eraser side towards him~

**Ichigo**: ~Ichigo pulls out his sword and holds it blade up in front of him~ Bring it old hag!]


End file.
